Why I was the one worth leaving
by Crazy Psychotice Weitdo girl
Summary: Starts like 1 month after the break up, Marissa decided to keep Alex’s apartment because it reminded her of Alex, Alex comes back. The fic then skips ahead to like 10 years into the future where Marissa has a 7 year old child but no husband, she works as
1. Gaudy apartment

Titles: Why I was the one worth leaving

Rating: M

Author: Liz

Disclaimer: Characters owned by Fox and Josh Schwartz!

Summary: Starts like 1 month after the break up, Marissa decided to keep Alex's apartment because it reminded her of Alex, Alex comes back. The fic then skips ahead to like 10 years into the future where Marissa has a 7 year old child but no husband, she works as a fashion designer in LA and Alex is a pro surfer, they meet again.

Author's note: My first A/M fic, so here it is.

Chapter 1(Gaudy apartment complex)

**Smeared black ink**

**Your palms are sweaty and **

**I'm barely listening to last demands**

**I'm staring at the asphalt wondering**

**What's buried underneath **

**Where I am **

Alex Kelly sings the postal service's song the district sleeps alone tonight while walking in the rain down the beach. She had just got back into Newport last night to get her heart necklace that she had left in her apartment. She was planning to go in, grab her necklace and leave but the beach had captivated her so she had been just walking down the beach all night. She continues to sing to herself.

**I'll wear my badge:**

**A vinyl sticker with big block letters**

**Adhered to my chest**

**Tells your new friends**

**I am a visitor here, I am not permanent **

**And the only thing keeping me dry is **

Alex walks up to the door of her old apartment which she still had the key to. The landlord had given her permission to get her necklace out. She slowly puts the keys into the door and unlocks it.

Sitting on a small chair in the middle of the empty room is a lanky brunette. Alex continues singing not seeing the girl.

**You seem so out of context **

**In this gaudy apartment complex,**

**A stranger with your door key**

**Explaining that I'm just visiting **

**And I'm finally seeing**

**Why I was the one worth leaving **

Marissa turns around at the sound of Alex's voice at first thinking she was day dreaming which she happened to be doing a lot since the blonde girl left. Alex leaving was the worst thing that had happened to her. At first she tried to play it off by dating Ryan and pretending she was happy but she was drowning herself in alcohol trying to forget about the girl that now stood right in front of her. Still not seeing the lanky brunette at the other side of the room, Alex flicks on the light switch and is taken aback by the sight of Marissa. She was definitely not expecting Marissa to be sitting in the middle of her old apartment in the dark with an alcohol flask in her hand.

"Umm…. I just came to get something" Alex says feeling the need to explain herself. Marissa just looks at the soaking wet blonde girl in complete awe. "So, I'll just get it and leave" Alex says. Alex was still deeply in love with Marissa but she knew that she wasn't what Marissa needed right now or ever, Marissa needed some one to not only love her but to also support her, support her financially more than anything else and all Alex could really offer was her love.

"Alex, I'm sor-" Marissa starts but it interrupted by Alex.

"Please, just, let's not do this." Alex says, she really wasn't in the mood for heart-filled apologies and confession right now.

"Okay." Marissa says a little hurt but gives a saddened smile which almost breaks Alex's heart.

"I'll just go and get that thing" Alex says going into the bedroom. Alex walks into the bedroom which is also remotely empty. The only thing left in the room is a bedside table, on top of the bedside table is Alex's heart necklace. She picks it up and puts it into her pocket. She walks back into the living room where Marissa is still standing up watching her.

"So…umm… I'll see you around I guess" Alex says turning to leave.

"Alex, wait…!" Marissa says her voice almost pleading. Alex stops but does not turn around. Marissa unfastens her heart necklace that Alex had given her right before they started really 'dating'. Alex turns around seeing tears streaming down Marissa's face; she fights to choke back tears that she feels forming.

Marissa puts the necklace into Alex's palm.

"Keep it" Alex says trying to give the necklace back. Marissa just shakes her head and wipes her tears away as more start to fall freely.

"No, you should give that to someone who truly deserves your heart!" Marissa says, swallowing hard to clear a lump that had formed in her throat. She truly didn't want Alex to leave again. She wanted to kiss Alex and make everything okay, she wanted Alex to stay with her forever.

"So bye again, I guess" Alex says giving Marissa an awkward hug. Marissa weeps even more, there was nothing she wanted more right now than for Alex to stay and hold her through the night.

TBC...

Author's note: Next chapter I skip to the future.


	2. Blue Angels INC

Author's note: Thanks for the reviews, Umm, yeah, this chapter skips to 10 years into the future, yeah Alex and Marissa are both 27 and both live in LA.

"Jodie, I am not going!" Alex whines at her best friend/manager.

"You are totally going, Alex, there is no way you are not going!" Jodie says.

"Send one of the younger surfers like ummm….. Like Rachel, the 19 year old Blonde girl, she's young and she's a pretty good surfer!"

"Pretty good surfer" Jodie says making an emphasis on the word pretty "Alex, you are a great surfer, the number one pro surfer, and the hottest pro surfer!" Jodie says again trying to convince Alex to do a modeling type thing for this new fashion company named "Ocean view Designs". Alex looks down at her feet. "As your manager, I order you to go because this will be great publicity for you and the company!" Jodie says, Alex raises an eyebrow at the girl from the word order.

"As the co-manger/co-owner of Blue Angels surf inc. I think it will do greater good to the company if you send one of the younger girls!" Alex says firmly.

Blue Angels surf inc. was a business, Jodie and Alex had started over 5 years ago, training young girl to become better surfers and then sending them out into the big bad world of pro surfing. The best surfer employed at Blue Angels was Alex Kelly, the company's co-owner and co-manager. Being 27, Alex was the oldest surfer at Blue Angels surf inc. but she still looked youthful and sometimes even more toned than the younger surfers.

"Well as the MANGER and OWNER and your BOSS, I say you are going!" Jodie says in a commanding tone.

"As your friend I say kiss my ass!" Alex says jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well as your friend, I'd like you to know that I am not into that anymore and as your manager I'd say that would mess up the employer, employee thing we are supposed to have going on." Jodie says chuckling. "Alex, please go and do this modeling thing, please!" Jodie now pleads with Alex while doing the "puppy-dog pout." Alex sighs.

"Fine, whatever, I'll do it!" Alex says finally giving in. A short young Spanish girl walks into the building wearing a bikini with a surf board at her side, water tracks were following behind her. She walks up to the two women.

"Hey, Danni how's the surf?" Alex asks the girl. The 19 year old Spanish girl places a small lingering kiss on Jodie's lips and Alex rolls her eyes. Jodie and Danni had been a couple for about a year now which surprised Alex, that her once "player" type friend could stay in a relationship for that long.

"The waves are great, man, Alex! You should catch some" Danni says turning to face Alex. Alex smiles and walks over to a huge window. Outside, she can see the waves crashing making beautiful synchronizing sounds. That is why her and Jodie had bought this building for their business; it was right next to the beach, to the ocean, that Alex loved so much. She grabs a blue surfboard with her name printed on it and looks at it for a while. She then pulls her shirt over her head and pulls her jeans off leaving her only wearing a bikini. She once again grabs her surf board and run outside into the fresh beach air.

"Sweetie, Mommy's going to work, stay with Jonathan, alright?" Marissa says to Samantha, her 7 year old daughter. Marissa had her daughter when she was 20, she was drunk and one thing led to another and another to another, yet still she loved her daughter to death. The girl sighs but nods her head. Jonathan was one of Marissa's assistants who always ended up being the one to watch Sam when Marissa had work. "We can go to McDonalds at lunchtime, ok sweetie?" Marissa says to her daughter.

"Ok mom, now go to work!" Sam says jokingly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Marissa says opening her office door, leaving her daughter behind in Jonathan's office.

Marissa opens the door to her office and is automatically bombarded by her other assistant Kyle.

"Ms. Copper, I think we have found the perfect person for our modeling shoot!" Kyle says pushing a bunch of papers in Marissa's hand which Marissa just puts down without reading.

"That's good, Kyle!" Marissa says trying to push past the young man to take her seat. She takes her seat behind the desk and tries to ignore the hurt look on Kyle's face. She sighs. "All right tell me about this model." Marissa says not really wanting to hear but listening for an answer anyway. Kyle takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"Well, she's 27 and is number one pro surfer, I don't remember her name right now but I'm sure you must have seen her" Kyle says looking at Marissa for reassurance to his ramble, Marissa shakes her head, honestly she wasn't really keeping up with the surf rank, that was not her thing but her daughter must have known this surfer since her daughter loves to surf but Marissa won't let her in fear of her getting hurt.

"She is all over television, magazines, etc. and her manger has agreed with her to do the shoot." He says taking one long breath with a shocked expression at Marissa not knowing the top surfer in California.

"27?" Marissa asks, shocked because pro surfers were usually younger and most of the models that they interview already were like 18-23.

"Have you ever watched Charlie's angels 2? Really old movie, I know" he says and Marissa just nods to let him know that she has seen it.

"Well you remember the scene where Demi Moore steps out of the water and like totally puts Cameron Diaz to shame even though Demi was older." Kyle says once again looking to Marissa for reassurance.

"Yeah and." Marissa urges him to continue.

"Well, this is just like that, she is a great surfer and she is hott, she can put the younger girls to shame any day!" Kyle says making Marissa giggle. She shakes her head at her assistant.

"And she's too old for you!" Marissa says making her assistant come crashing back to reality. He gives her a why-do-you-have-to-ruin-a-guy's-dream look and starts laughing.

"Yeah but she's coming tomorrow, so you can decide if we keep her or not!" Kyle says going back to a business tone.

"Alright, now you can leave so I can actually get some work done!" Marissa says grabbing some paper work off of her desk and a sketch pad. Kyle nods and slips out of the room. Marissa looks down at her sketch pad and sighs. The first sketch in the pad was off her ex-lover, Alex. It had been 10 years and Marissa still could not forget about the girl that made her feel so alive. Marissa quickly shuts the notebook and puts her head down on her desk.

_I wonder what happened to Alex, she must have settled down, maybe with a girlfriend, maybe even with a husband. 10 years and I still can't stop thinking about her. _Marissa thinks and sighs again taking a few papers off of her desk and starts signing.

To be continued……


End file.
